


The Mystery of Felicity

by baslaw



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Eavesdropping gets you nowhere, F/M, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baslaw/pseuds/baslaw
Summary: Matteo and Gastón hear Luna say something shocking in the lockers one day about Felicity. They really shouldn't eavesdrop on people's conversations, one may become confused.
Relationships: Gastón Perida/Nina Simonetti, Luna Valente & Matteo Balsano, Matteo Balsano/Luna Valente
Kudos: 11





	The Mystery of Felicity

"Matteo I _have_ to find out who Felicity is! She still hasn't come forwards after the performance," Gastón said for the millionth time. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Wow, so nothing has changed the last 10 seconds ago when you last told me?"

"I'm serious. I need to find her."

"Are you sure you're ready?" 

Gastón is my best friend and I love him, but when it comes to chicas he hasn't had the best luck. His longest relationship lasted a week. And he has never truly been in love. I was worried that if he finds Felicity he won't like what awaits him. 

"I've been waiting for so long Matteo! I am ready. I have to know."

I grinned and was about to reply when I heard a familiar voice echoing through the walls in the locker room. I signaled Gastón to stop talking, although if I noticed anything but the girl I'd see he wasn't saying anything to begin with.

"Nina that's incredible!" I heard Luna say. I smiled, her enthusiastic energy addicting. 

I started walking closer, wanting to hear more of the conversation. More of her. Luna is not one that's known how to be silent, after all. Her whispers sound like a normal person's volume. It made eavesdropping very easy. I leaned forwards, desperate to hear more. 

"... It's incredible, I can't wait!" she cried happily. 

_Can't wait for what?_ I looked over at Gastón to see him let out a small shrug. I shuffled a little closer. I was intrigued. Her voice was still a little muffled, as she was still standing behind the row of lockers. She started talking more, but I could only make out a few sentences. 

"The park... can't come with you... exciting..." 

I groaned. I was getting nowhere, and it seemed Gastón was also bored of the conversation. We both turned to leave before we heard Luna say something. Her voice clear as day.

"I can't believe RollerTrack wants to meet!"

I froze, eyes widened in shock. How did Luna know about the meeting? Unless... no that's crazy. There was no way _Luna_ was FelicityForNow! She sounds nothing like that. Yet... she always got flustered when the topic of Felicity arose. And she was always at the places Felicity posted about. Heck, sometimes it seems like the posts are talking about her! But it was impossible. There had to be some other explanation...

"I'm careful, I didn't tell anyone anything Nina, don't worry. This is so exciting. Text me okay?" 

Luna hung up the phone and came out from the corner, pausing when she saw me and Gastón. She gave us both a bright smile before exiting the locker room.

Both Gastón and I stood there in shock for a few more moments, before he finally broke the silence. 

"Luna is Felicity."

"Gastón..." I said warningly. "Forget about anything you might be thinking."

"But Matteo, that means she is the one I am in love with!" he cried. "I'm in love with Luna."

I visibly cringed hearing him say that. 

"Gastón come on, there is probably some kind of mistake. Maybe we didn't hear her correctly."

"Matteo we heard enough. Luna is Felicity!" he paused as if he finally realized what that meant. "Luna... who you're in love with."

I gulped and mutely nodded. I didn't have it in me to argue this time. To deny it. I loved Luna, she brought up something in me that I've never felt with anyone before. 

This was not good, not good at all.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

I told Gastón that he had to cancel the meeting. If Luna knew he was RollerTrack... my best friend and my crush might start.. dating. Ew. 

Yet Gastón resisted. He said that we should make sure. But I knew he just wanted to see if Felicity loved him back. If _Luna_ loved him back. As much as I was afraid, I desperately wanted to know. Praying for a mistake. Maybe Gastón and I were both going crazy. Maybe Luna didn't even mention RollerTrack and we made it up. We were just talking about the subject. Maybe we were dreaming. 

I sighed. I was getting ahead of myself. Delivery Girl was clear. She was meeting RollerTrack. 

"She should be here by now," Gastón muttered, checking the clock for the third time now. I didn't even voice my annoyances. I was too nervous.

"Hola!" I heard a voice call out, snapping me out of my thoughts. I gulped, recognizing the voice to be Luna's. She was here. It was confirmed, she had to be Felicity.

"Gastón? Preppy Boy?" she cried after coming closer, getting a good look at our faces.

I looked up to see Luna as well as Nina standing before us. She must be here for support. Gastón let out an awkward wave and I just stayed silent, staring at the girls.

"You're RollerTrack?" Luna exclaimed in shock as she pointed to me. Oh, how I wished I was in this moment.

"No, Gastón is."

Luna's gaze travelled to Gastón before she let out a relieved laugh. I felt my heart breaking inside, but I kept my expression neutral. Why did I decide to come again?

"Nine look RollerTrack is Gastón, isn't that perfect!?" she cried to her best friend.

"Why would that be perfect?" Gastón asked. 

"Well, because-" Luna started.

"Because nothing! It's just such a big coincidence that's all!" Nina shouted in horror. I forgot she was even here, my attention solely on Luna. Although now she's going to be paying attention to Gastón. I never thought I would hate my best friend for anything. 

"So Luna, this whole time you've been Felicity?" Gastón asked. 

I did not expect Luna to start laughing in our faces. She clutched her belly as giggles erupted out of her. 

"Of course not! You think **I** could ever be capable of writing like that!" she cried before starting to laugh once again. 

"Wait," I replied. I pointed my finger towards Luna. "If you're not Felicity... then." I looked over at the girl standing next to her, quivering in nervousness. 

"I'm Felicity," Nina replied shakily. "Not Luna."

Oh.

_Oh_

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

What a day it has been. 

Luna and I ended up having to rush back to Jam & Roller to practice, leaving Gastón and Nina to talk. Luna was so reluctant to leave her friend I had to physically drag her away. Our walk back was unusually silent, both of us unsure what to say to the other. Now, everyone was packing up their bags to get ready to leave. I spotted Luna skating around on her own and took the opportunity. 

"Hey Delivery Girl," I smirked.

"Hi Preppy Boy. Crazy day huh?" she chuckled. 

"Yeah. Our best friends are in love with each other. Hey, maybe if you agreed to go on that date with me it could've been a double date," I replied smugly.

"Haha very funny Preppy Boy."

"Who says I'm trying to be?" I raised an eyebrow at her, and she rolled her eyes in response.

"What did you need?" she asked.

"Am I not allowed to grace you with my presence unless I needed something from you?"

Luna pretended to have to think about it before she nodded sarcastically. "Yes. Now you get it."

"If I don't check on you who'll make sure you don't need to be saved?"

Luna giggled, the sound music to my ears. I let my smirk fall as a real smile replaced it. I lifted my hand up and presented it in front of her. 

"Would you like to dance before Jam & Roller closes, Delivery Girl?"

Luna's face erupted into a fond smile before placing her hand in mine. "Lead the way Preppy Boy."

One day I was going to tell her. Tell her how much I loved her. How she made me feel. 

But for now, I was happy to enjoy these moments together. Holding her in my arms as we spun around the rink. 

I could only hope she felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been binging Soy Luna non stop I LOVE THE SHOW SO MUCH. I had to write about them. I can't stop watching, it is a problem.
> 
> I made Gastón sound so whiny lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
